


Can We Talk

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Smut, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara shows up at Ava's apartment a couple days after their fight, hoping to talk





	Can We Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4AlarmFirecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/gifts).



> Prompt from anon: Can we pls get a fix-it smut make-up fic!!! Like they’re both angry obvs but eventually they decide to make up bc obvs they can’t resist each other... CUE SMUT I have faith in u
> 
> I got somewhat the same request from my friend and combined the two into this fic, I hope it doesn't deviate too much from what either of you wanted! 😅
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy reading and that Sara and Ava don't read as super ooc in this!
> 
> Thank you so much to @SuperStitious18 for reading this as I wrote it and somewhat easing my anxiety and to @Notabeautifullittlefool for being my amazing beta ♥

Sara lifts her hand up, curled into a fist, ready to knock on a door she doesn’t remember ever knocking on. She hesitates when it is an inch away from the door, biting her lip as she feels a war starting in her stomach. What if Ava still doesn’t want to see her? 

Sara takes a deep breath. She knows they both needed to cool down from their fight, and hopes she has given Ava enough time. She doesn’t want to push her to talk too soon but she  _ needs _ to see her, and she’s terrified that waiting too long will make reconciliation impossible, that Ava’s last words truly meant the end of their relationship.

She shakes her head, willing her heart to calm down as she finally makes contact with the door. The seconds she spends waiting are excruciating, and Sara is scared Ava won’t even allow her to see her. She feels a small amount of relief when the door is slowly pulled open, revealing Ava on the other side.

Ava looks surprised to see her. It only lasts for a few seconds before she schools it into indifference. Sara takes a moment to look her over — her eyes are red, and Sara hates to think of the reason why. She’s wearing slacks and what Sara’s pretty sure is her hoodie. The detail catches her off guard, but sparks just a small hope.

“Hey,” Sara says lamely, not quite knowing how to start.

“What do you want?” Ava asks, voice raspy.

_ You, _ is all Sara can think. Ava is all she has wanted the past couple days. “Can we talk?”

Ava spends a few seconds just staring at her, before her eyes soften just a bit and she nods, pulling the door completely open.

Walking into Ava’s apartment feels familiar and strange at the same time. Sara’s spent so much time in it over the last few months, in an apartment that once upon a time was supposed to be  _ their _ apartment, and now there’s a tension in it that she doesn’t recognize.

Ava sits down at the edge of the couch, and Sara almost joins her out of habit, before she gets control of her body in the last second and sits down on the chair across from her. She does an instinctive sweep of the room, but falters when her eyes land on the table. She thinks her eyes deceive her at first, but a closer look confirms that Ava has been drinking out of the Captain mug the Legends gave Sara.

“Baby…” The word leaves Sara’s mouth before she has the time to process it. She turns panicked eyes on Ava, worried she’ll scare her away. Ava glances at the cup, and her face is almost embarrassed as she finds what Sara had. It breaks Sara’s heart all over again.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Ava says, looking back at Sara, a strain in her voice as if she’s trying to hold something back.

“Yeah,” Sara sighs, joining her hands in her lap. “I miss you.” It’s not what Sara should say, but the words come tumbling out of their own accord. Ava turns her head away, letting her hair fall in front of her face so Sara can’t see it. “And, I’m sorry, Ava, I’m  _ so _ sorry,” she whispers, swallowing hard to keep her tears at bay.

“Do you care?” Ava asks, voice so quiet Sara can barely hear her.

Sara draws her brows together, somewhat confused at the question. Does Ava think she doesn’t care about her? “Ava, I love you.”

Ava turns her head so she can look at her again. “But do you care? Do you care that I could have lost everything I’ve worked for, everything I’ve ever known to be true?”

Sara opens her mouth, not quite sure what to say at the shock of Ava not knowing if she cares. “Of course, I care,” she says, leaning forward in the chair in an effort to get closer to Ava.

“Masking your location is one thing,  _ hanging up _ on me without even trying to explain is another.” Ava’s hand turns into a fist on the couch’s arm as she draws a shaky breath.

Sara looks down at her hands, suddenly noticing that she’s fidgeting. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t risk saying anything that Hank, or anyone on his team, could hear. I got so used to you having my back without needing proof, and I didn’t think about what it might mean for your job.”

“For once I wish you would have my back.” Ava’s voice sounds small, and Sara has to bite her cheek to keep from crying or reaching out for her.

“I couldn’t give someone up for torture,” Sara whispers, wet eyes searching out Ava’s. “You know a lot about the things I’ve done.” Sara draws in a deep breath as she feels wetness trickle down her cheeks. “On the Amazo,  _ I _ helped Ivo torture people for ‘the betterment of the human race’. It was all for nothing in the end, but even if it hadn’t been, what he did, what I helped him do, was the furthest thing from being the right thing.” Sara’s voice breaks as tears flow freely down her face. She tries wiping them away, only to have them be replaced as soon as she’s done it.

“Sara—”

“I  _ couldn’t _ be an accomplice to that again. It doesn’t matter if it’s a human or not, it’s still a living creature, and no living creature deserves that. Charlie’s shown us that these so called monsters a lot of the time have way more humanity than some humans do.”

Sara looks up just in time to see Ava unfurling her fist to instead pick at the fabric of the couch. “I’m sorry,” Ava breathes, eyes trained on her fingers. “Sara, I didn’t even think about—”

“It’s okay,” Sara interrupts, jumping up from the chair out of a need to comfort Ava. She stops before she can start closing the distance, not wanting to initiate any contact Ava doesn’t want.

“I did some digging, after you left,” Ava says, eyes still fixed on what her fingers are doing, before looking back up at Sara. “Come here?” The words are so silent Sara would think she imagined them if not for Ava stretching out her hand towards her. Sara nods dumbly, slowly making her feet walk towards Ava, and lightly grabs her hand when it is within reach. Ava grabs it more firmly and pulls on it to draw Sara closer, making her stumble and catch herself right before crashing into Ava.

Ava pulls on her hand again, with less force this time, and stares up at her with questioning eyes. Sara draws a breath and places a knee at the edge of the couch, right next to Ava’s legs, then waits to see what Ava does. Ava nods, and Sara leans more of her weight onto the couch so she can lift her other leg and place it on the other side of Ava’s. She then carefully lowers herself onto Ava’s lap, holding her breath.

Ava releases her hand in favor of slowly sliding her own around Sara’s waist. At the action, Sara breaks down completely, throwing her arms around Ava and burying her head between Ava’s neck and shoulder as new tears start flowing. Ava pulls her arms tighter around Sara, pulling her body closer, and  _ God _ how Sara’s missed being close to her. Ava rests her head on top of Sara’s, and Sara can feel Ava’s body shaking underneath her own.

“I’m sorry,” Sara whispers against her neck, needing Ava to know how sorry she is for how everything turned out and how much she never wants it to happen again.

“I’m sorry too,” Ava says just as lowly, gently stroking Sara’s back with one hand.

After that, they just stay like that for a while, both of them just wanting to be near the other. 

When she has no more tears to cry, Sara turns her head so she can look at Ava, head still resting on her shoulder. She brings one of her hands to the zipper of the hoodie Ava is wearing and starts fidgeting with it. Ava’s movements still at the change, and one of her hands come to rest where Sara’s sweater has ridden up and her bare skin is on display. The skin to skin contact makes Sara shiver, and she moves her hand from the zipper to lightly press on Ava’s jaw.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks hesitantly, pulling her head back to properly look at her.

“Please,” Ava whispers, and the next thing Sara knows, her palm is flattened against Ava’s jaw, pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss starts out hesitant, fragile, like everything has felt since Sara arrived at Ava’s door. And still, it feels like home, like they can go back to the way things were. Sara slides her hand into Ava’s hair and kisses her more firmly, trying to convey everything she’s feeling into a single kiss.

“We still need to talk,” Ava says when they part, keeping Sara’s head close with a hand on her neck.

“I know,” Sara says, her eyes flitting all over Ava’s face.

“About the kaupe, and what’s happening at the bureau, and how we move forward.” Despite her words, Ava’s head tilts towards Sara’s, until she’s almost so close they’re kissing again.

“We will,” Sara agrees, before closing what little distance is left between them. 

This kiss is hungrier, though still retaining some of the softness of the other, the kiss of two people who have been apart for far too long, despite it only having gone two days. Sara slides her tongue between Ava’s lips and feels like she can finally breathe again. She lightly drags one of her hands down Ava’s side, keeping the other on Ava’s face.

Sara breaks the kiss to kiss her way down Ava’s jaw and throat, tasting salt on her tongue as she does so. When she reaches Ava’s neck, she lifts her hand to gently brush Ava’s hair over her shoulder. Ava drags a hand down her spine, stopping when she reaches the hem of Sara’s sweater once more. She seems hesitant as she curls her fingers around the hem. Sara pulls back and lifts her arms, and the next second her sweater is lying next to them on the couch, Ava’s hands back on her bare skin. Sara moans as Ava leans in, kissing her all over her collarbone.

Sara buries her hands in Ava’s soft hair, pulling her closer. Ava’s hands move down her sides, before she drags her fingernails up her back, until they stop at her bra just as Ava moves her head to kiss the top of her breasts.

“Off,” Sara pleads breathily when Ava’s fingers just stay there. That’s all it takes for Ava’s fingers to start moving again, quickly unclasping the bra and removing it from Sara’s body.

Sara lets out another moan as Ava’s mouth moves lower, kissing down the valley between Sara’s now uncovered breasts. Sara tightens her grip in Ava’s hair, pulling her head back up so she can kiss her again. Ava moans into her mouth, moving a hand up over Sara’s abs until she reaches a breast, cupping it. Sara’s hand finds the zipper of Ava’s hoodie, and she slowly drags it down as she once more kisses her way down Ava’s throat. She lets out a noise of complaint when she discovers Ava elected to wear a bra with her moping outfit.

“What?” Ava asks, pulling Sara away so she can look at her.

“Too many clothes,” Sara complains, making Ava shake her head with a light chuckle.

Ava kisses her again, and then all of a sudden Sara finds herself lying down with her back on the couch, Ava in between her legs. Only, Ava pulls away, jumping up to her feet, making Sara pout at the sudden loss of contact.

“Relax,” Ava says, her sparkling eyes roaming Sara’s half naked body. Sara’s about to protest when Ava slides the hoodie down her arms, quickly followed by her bra. She hesitates when her hands land on her pants, biting her lip as she looks at Sara.

“Babe,” Sara groans, leaning up on her elbows. “Either you take those off or I’m taking them off.”

Ava licks her lips, then finally pulls down her pants, taking her underwear with her too. Sara pushes herself up so she’s properly sitting, reaching for Ava when she moves to get back on the couch. Ava straddles her lap, letting Sara pull her into a kiss the moment she’s close enough. Sara runs her hands down Ava’s naked body, re-exploring every part she can reach. She needs a bed, she thinks, to explore Ava’s body properly. But, as she pushes Ava down on the couch, needing to properly feel her, she thinks it will do for now. She tries to ignore the voice at the back of her mind telling her that Ava’s invitation might not include her bed.

She kisses her way down to Ava’s breasts as she slides her hand down her front, sighing as she reaches Ava’s pelvis. When she wraps her lips around a nipple, she moves the hand lower. She briefly entertains the idea of skipping over Ava’s cunt, feeling up her thighs instead, but today is not the day for teasing. She moans as she makes contact with Ava’s wetness, resting her forehead on Ava’s chest as she takes a moment to refamiliarize herself with the most intimate part of Ava’s body.

When she rubs her fingers against Ava’s clit, Ava jerks against her, letting out an amazing moan. Sara smiles, revelling in the sound, before reattaching her mouth to Ava’s nipple, swirling her tongue around it as she continues to work Ava’s clit.

As amazing as Ava’s clit feels against her fingers, it’s not enough. Sara needs to feel Ava surrounding her, needs to feel every part of her coming undone underneath her. She slides her fingers lower as she trails kisses along Ava’s skin to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as she gave the other, sighing as her fingers enter Ava. Ava pushes Sara’s head closer with one hand, and Sara reaches for the other with the hand not inside of her, gently gripping it. Ava squeezes her hand, tightening the legs she has wrapped around Sara’s body as Sara picks up a gentle rhythm in her cunt.

Sara releases her breast in favor of just taking a moment to look at her. Ava looks absolutely stunning, her chest rising and falling, her eyes closed shut, lips parted, and hair spread out on the couch underneath her. Just like everything else while they’ve been apart, Sara has missed seeing Ava like this, seeing the pleasure on her face as Sara gently fucks her. She finds herself torn between looking at her, kissing her, and continuing to explore her body with her tongue as she feels her get closer.

Looking at Ava wins out as Ava’s hand slides down to her shoulder, clamping down on it as she clenches around Sara’s fingers. The moment Ava comes feels like heaven, and Sara knows she could do this over and over again for forever and not get tired of it.

It’s only after she pulls her hand back out that she finally allows herself to kiss her again, Ava’s lips sporting a blissed out smile as she slowly blinks her eyes open. Tasting Ava’s tongue makes Sara want to properly taste her, but those plans are postponed when she feels a sneaky hand in between her thighs.

“Fuck,” Sara moans, grinding against Ava’s hand.

When she looks at Ava again, having momentarily closed her eyes, a mischievous smile has replaced the blissed out one. Sara shakes her head with a smile, leaning down to kiss her as she spreads her legs wider, giving Ava better access. Ava lets out a pleased sound as she properly feels her, wasting no time pushing two long fingers inside of her.

Sara drops her head to Ava’s neck, panting against her skin as she focuses on keeping herself up as Ava fucks her. Ava moves her hand to Sara’s hair, scratching lightly at her skull with blunt nails.

“I’ve got you,” Ava whispers in her ear, and the words are enough to tip Sara over the edge, shuddering on top of her. Ava continues to scratch her skull through it, whispering sweet words in her ear.

“I love you,” Sara whispers, when she’s finally come down from her high.

“I love you too,” Ava says, but there’s a shaky way to how Ava draws in a breath after the words.

Sara lifts her head again, spotting Ava’s quivering lip. “Hey, baby, don’t cry,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Ava’s eyelids when she shuts them.

Ava swallows and takes in a deep breath before she opens her eyes again, shining eyes looking straight into Sara’s. “Come with me to bed?” she asks quietly, almost like she’s scared Sara will reject her, scratching at the small hairs at Sara’s neck.

“God, yes,” Sara whispers, relief flooding her system as she leans down to press a featherlight kiss against Ava’s lips.

When Sara makes to get off of her so they can actually move to the bed instead, Ava hesitates, her hands on Sara keeping Sara from pulling away too far.

Ava looks up at the roof, worrying her lip, before once more meeting Sara’s eyes. “Can you promise me that next time you’ll  _ talk _ to me? I have to know what’s going on,” she pleads, brushing Sara’s hair behind her ear.

“I promise,” Sara says, delicately tracing Ava’s cheek with her hand. She never wants a repeat of the last couple days.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
